


god i wish i never spoke

by cumminglashton



Series: Goretober [1]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Blood, Drug Use, Gore, M/M, Medical, Medical Torture, Surgery, Violence, joshler - Freeform, lol i hate myself - Freeform, this is for goretober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 13:26:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8210195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cumminglashton/pseuds/cumminglashton
Summary: “Feelin’ a bit sick, sweetheart?” Despite all his attempts, Tyler couldn’t speak, so he resorted to a nod, which probably wasn’t the best idea. A giggle left the man as he saw Tyler’s face turn a deeper shade of sickly green. “Don’t worry, it’s only the morphine, couldn’t have you runnin’ away now could we?”
---day one: medical
read the tags!!this is for Goretober





	

**Author's Note:**

> lol hi im late to the whole goretober thing i know but im trying to catch up so im probably gonna have four things posted today! 
> 
> i havent posted any joshler stuff yet but gore just works with them and hey, all you other fucked up people know that there isnt enough josher gore so i took this as the opportunity to do something.
> 
> please don't read if this triggers or grosses you out!

    Tyler awoke to the rhythmic sound of a squeaking wheel, his blurry vision focusing on nothing in particular. His limbs felt heavy, and experimentally gave a light tug of his arm, but realized that he was tied down. Tyler was able to get his vision under control just enough to see the walls passing by, the motion sending a wave of nausea coursing throughout his body. He had to be drugged.

    His doped up state didn’t allow for panic, but he knew he was in some deep shit when he was wheeled into a room consisting of only a light, a few medical tools, and a surgical table. The sudden stop of his chair yet another wave nausea through him, this time enough to have him let out a silent gag.

    Suddenly a man came out from behind him, his red hair falling in his eyes as he tilted his head and crouched to take a look at Tyler.

    “Feelin’ a bit sick, sweetheart?” Despite all his attempts, Tyler couldn’t speak, so he resorted to a nod, which probably wasn’t the best idea. A giggle left the man as he saw Tyler’s face turn a deeper shade of sickly green. “Don’t worry, it’s only the morphine, couldn’t have you runnin’ away now could we?”

    The man left his spot in front of Tyler and moved over to the table full of supplies. Tyler was able to see that he was dressed in scrubs, a surgical mask now placed over his mouth. Something terrible was going to happen. He walked back over just as quickly as he left, or so Tyler thought, and began unstrapping him of his confines. His body began slumping out of the chair, the cause is what he can assume to be the morphine, but he was quickly lifted up and put onto the table, only to be strapped down again.

    “I’m Josh, remember? We’re gonna have lots of fun today!” boomed Josh’s voice, all too cheerful. Panic was now starting to arise in Tyler’s chest, the sight of knives and needles on the side table sending him into a frenzy. Who was this man? What was he going to do to him? Will he live? He pulled against the restraints, his attempts to scream were futile - he couldn’t talk. He became even more scared, tears welled in his eyes, his breathing rate rapidly increasing.

    “Ah, ah, ah,” Josh reprimanded, “can’t have you freaking out during our session, Tyler, might just get yourself killed. Wouldn’t want me to make a mistake right, sweetheart?” A needle was placed into Tyler’s arm, sliding into his vein and releasing more morphine. He stopped resisting immediately.

    “There you go, darlin’, all better.” Josh said. He turned around and walked to the cabinets against the walls. Tyler took this time to observe his surroundings. There were no windows in the room, the only source of light was the huge light above the table, casting shadows against the edges of the room. The walls consisted of numerous stains, as well as the ceiling, basically the whole room gave off a dirty, grimy vibe.

    Tyler was snapped out of his thoughts when Josh came back. In his hand he was holding a rag with soapy water and brought it to Tyler's neck. The contact of the rag against his neck brought a painful sting, causing his eyes to become watery. He focused his droopy gaze back on Josh to distract himself from the pain. Why was he doing this?

    Apparently Josh noticed the confused look Tyler held because he began speaking, “Gotta make sure your stitches are all clean, Ty, don't want ya to get an infection.” Tyler was still lost.

    “You don't remember do ya, sweetheart? Well, I didn't expect you to. During our last play date you wouldn't shut your pretty mouth, so I had to remove your vocal chords. I warned you, but you didn't listen.” Josh finished with a shake of his head, like he was truly disappointed in Tyler.

    Memories from their last, as Josh would say, “playdate” came flooding back into Tyler’s brain. He could remember it so vividly, the pain of being sliced open without any anesthesia, the feeling of Josh’s hands shifting around inside him, moving his guts around, commenting on how pretty they were. How he could just eat them up.

    Tyler should have been scared, but the new dosage of morphine prevented him from struggling, along with the restraints tying him to the table. It’s not like he could call for help either.

     So there he lay, accepting his fate as he watched Josh clean up a surgical saw and slice deeply into his stomach with a look of adoration in his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> idk man i didnt edit this cause i just wanted to get this shit outta the way so im sorry if it sucked but i hope you liked it anyways


End file.
